Just a Little Flammable
by RoaringImpala
Summary: A church gets lit on fire by a mysterious demon that hadn't been heard of in centuries. Sam, Dean and Castiel go on a hunt to figure out the story behind the demon, and put an end to it. For good. (this is my first fanfiction... so be kind please.)


**Theodore, Colorado**

Liquid strands of gold sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows of a catholic church. The colorful light dappled the creaky wooden floors, leaving a faded glow that seemed to rise from the floor. Soft whispers echoed breathlessly throughout the holy gala.

Young and old, leaning forward, and pressing their forearms against the seat ahead of them, their palms pressing against each other, and their dome's facing downward, sending their wishes and hopes up, but seemed to be trapped between the roof, and the sky. The prayers continued for many more moments, before everyone sat back, turning their attention towards a man, wearing what looked like a dress of silky white. His dusty brown hair, thin, and lifeless.

The priest turned around, facing his followers. He blinked his warm eyes, the room silent. Lit, and melting candle sticks towered behind him, and a nice, cotton cloth draping over the table, numerous books and knick knacks, crowding together to surround a bible. He calmly turned around, gasping the thick book of ancient word, flipping to a page, instinctively knowing each and every book hidden within the bible.

"Can you please all open your bibles to John 3:16?" The priest said smoothly, his voice washing around the old building briskly. The sound of pages rustling and turning tore the soothing silence.

"The book of John reads: For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. Now, we all know that Jesus Christ, God's child who he let die, to save all of us from sin. Can anyone te-" His gentle tone slipping from his lips as a loud shatter broke from above, sending showers of broken glass shards raining down. A loud vibrating scream pierced the air, a thick, black, smothering blast of flames roared rapidly through the church.

Screaming and howling of God's people seemed so quiet against the crackling of the flames. The priest tried to make a mad dash towards the stairs that led down from his pedestal, but the fire blocking his walk way. His throat was clogged with smoke, as he was looking for any last way of escape. A tall, black figure stood in front of the priest, his eyes glowing amber, matching the fire that castled around them.

The dark figure stretched his claw like finger tips and grasped the God's worshiper's stole, holding both ends in his hands, he quickly wrapped its fabric and tied it tight against the Priest's neck. Choking him tightly, he tugged in a quick motion, tightening the grip on his neck. The high ranked man fell to his hands and knees. Quickly trying to claw the stole from his throat.

Sirens screeched from outside. The authorities had arrived. The dark figure's small pupils shifted, darting into the flames, it vanished, into the shadows.

**Radisson, Ohio**

Tired from the long drive, Dean belly flopped lazily onto the used, springy old motel bed. Sam shutting the door and throwing his duffle on the small, plastic table used for yard sales. Sam rubbing his large hand over his face, rubbing away at the exhaustion. Pushing it away, the tall hunter strode past his brother, and sat on the edge of his broken down bed.

Running his fingers through his mane, the brute recovered himself from the hunt they had just completed. A nest of vamps settled in Indiana and invaded a hospital. Luckily, the brothers had took them all down, one head hitting the floor at a time. Falling backward, a sigh escaped Sam's lips. Closing his eye lids, his mind went blank, slipping into the swift, gentle breeze of slumber.

The batter of wings lifted Sam up from his dozing. Dean still unconscious, drunk from the drive home. Sitting up and glancing around, a trench coated figure stood at the edge of Dean's bed.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said in a deep throated voice. Sam nodded, blinking away the blurriness from his closed eyes. Dean, shifting onto his side, Cas took a turn towards him, staring down at the sleeping hunter. Sam studied the angel, his hazel eyes glinting in curiosity.

Castiel's collar curved delicately in uniform. His deep brown hair tipped bronze in the warm lighting of the room. His clothing tidy and unscarred from the infinite cuts and tares it took

After the silence over took Sam. Castiel still stared down at his brother. Resting his hands on his thighs, Sam leaned forward in his position.

Awkwardly clearing his throat. "Dean!" Sam chirped. The hunter's grass green eyes slowly opened. Groggily, he sat up, unaware of Castiel's presents. Simply sitting there with his eyes closed, beginning to wake up. After for what felt like hours, Dean blinked looking up at the fallen angel. Castiel's sudden appearances didn't shock Dean much anymore. Although, Sam sure didn't take a custom to it.

"Hey, Cas." Dean croaked, opening his mouth in an enormous yawn. Castiel nodded in greeting. Turning his ice cold gaze towards Sam, Castiel exhaled sharply.

"I have word from the Lord."

"What? I thought you got cut off from heaven."

"Yes. But I still have connections with… It is not of import. But the information proceeds to tell that demons awoke a demon that had thought to be put to rest. I hear the procedure was very dangerous. It killed the demons that summoned it."

"Ah well, at least they are gone and out of the way." Dean slurred, rubbing his palm over his mouth, waking up. Sam stood to his feet, leaning backward to stretch his back. Walking over to the moldy bathroom, turning on the sink, he splashed his face. Quickly retrieving a towel to pat his face down, he turned back to face the pair.

"Well, do we have any leads?" Dean asked solemnly.

"All I know is it's in Colorado, Theodore."

"Ah… A classic. They have one hell of a bacon cheese burger."

Sam rolled his eyes, at Dean's constant thought of food. Standing up, Dean to the small refrigerator, grabbing two bottled bears. Tossing one to Sam lazily, Dean sat at the edge of his bed.

"So what, Sammy. A maybe… two, three hour drive?" Dean asked, taking a slug at his cold beverage. The Winchester nodded, brushing back a stray hair in his face.

"Alright." Dean grunted. "Let's leave tomorrow. I want at least a few hours to catch some drifts." He added, taking another gulp.

The sun was up high in the sky. Its pale light drifting its way through the window. Castiel already standing by the door, Sam and Dean tossed bags over their shoulders, opening the door wide. Sam took a deep breath in, embracing the clear air. Dean already popping the trunk open, and Castiel sitting quietly in the back seat of the Impala. The tall hunter trailed behind, eyes squinted against the sunlight.

Sam threw his dull, green duffle in the trunk, just before Dean slammed it shut. Each walking their separate ways to meet up once again in the Chevy's belly. The shorter Winchester plugged the keys in, letting his baby roar in awakening. The car vibrated, its engine alive.


End file.
